117634-as-a-new-player-i-really-love-this-game-but-there-are-issues-that-should-be-looked-at
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- After Drop 3 releases, we will be going into further detail about changes coming (in later patches) that should help this specific issue including Daily Dungeons, Random Queue rewards, Veteran Dungeon reitemization plan, and the new Glory currency. The short version is: We originally rewarded all Veteran Dungeons and Adventures equally. But they certainly don't have equal difficulty levels (Veteran Skullcano) or completion times (Veteran Swordmaiden). And we are working on adjusting to compensate for those differences and other itemization holes in that content tier. | |} ---- ---- Now that's quite insulting. If people are okay with taking any level ranges and favour socialization over imposed rules, why do you think that they have no good players? This is a problem that you're creating for yourself "we want experienced players", "well I don't want to go with you!", "we are okay with taking in anyone!", "you have no good players!". You don't need 5 people. With my guildies we re-run that content for levelers on 2. Either 1 goes full healer, the other one goes DPS, or one goes full tank while the other one DPSes fast, both go hybrid between DPS and heals, or one goes hybrid tank and one goes hybrid healer. The only problem you'll face is the end boss. That one is a daily though, so if you shout "anyone want to do Elona?" I'm sure you'll find volunteers. | |} ---- Yea I stopped reading here. Welcome to Wildstar and all, but your comment there is completely untrue. I'm the guild leader of a casual progressive, community-built guild. And I'm gonna tell you right now that we have plenty of good players, some of them are even at hardcore standards. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is pretty much the case. The changes J-Tal mentioned are good but tbh even with all of those I will still be doing every single dungeon run I do with premade guild groups. I'd even go as far as to say there is simply no level of reward that would give me incentive to run a KV/SC/SSM with a random group. STL doesnt fall into this category as its by far the easiest dungeon and is quite puggable. I absolutely love all of the dungeons, especially SC but even with a premade group Mordechai is the sort of boss than can leave you tearing your hair out when it comes to teaching new people when they actually listen to you, let alone in a random group where you are more likely to end up with people who have no idea what they are doing and have absolutely no intention of working with the rest of the party to learn. At the current difficulty level veteran dungeons simply will never work with random group finder groups. The only way you will ever find a group that actually stands a chance at completing the dungeon and finding it in any reasonable time frame is by going with premades, guild or otherwise. This being said for the love of god please dont nerf dungeons. If you want to queue up and do relatively mindless laid back group content vet adventures are perfect for it and are pretty painless to complete with randoms. If you want to complete the dungeons which are much more difficult (but far from impossible) then just put in the small amount of effort involved in getting good premades. Guilds/Circles/Zone Chat etc. I am part of a Guild and Circles and I can log into WS at most times in the day and get together a premade for any Vet Dungeon (either a group going for bronze attunement or a group looking to nail gold runs) within minutes. All you have to do is start looking for people who are in the same situation as you, the great thing about the internet/MMOs is there is pretty much always someone in that exact situation. All you have to do is find them. ProTip : The Group Finder is not the solution. | |} ---- This is a huge misconception you appear to have. There are plenty of "casual" guilds with some extremely good players. Plenty of us simply do not like mega guilds in any game, where you're merely a number on a spreadsheet someone created so they can raid, they don't get to know you because there are so many people in the guild, and if you're not part of the inner circle then you're dog crap. You'll find talent all over if you go looking. Yeah, there will also be some terrible players in some of those guilds too. Quite a few of them will grow and blossom into great players if they're given the opportunity and the patience. Some of them will never get better and won't be your first choice for that SSM run you're doing for your alt or what have you. It takes all kinds. | |} ---- ---- Hardcore means you put in a lot of hours there are a lot of hardcore players that are pretty bad. | |} ---- I agree about the raiding thing. I have no idea what the problem is supposed to be, or what the solution is meant to accomplish. There's already attunement, lockout timers, and no one has cleared the existing raid content yet, and we're 5 months in. | |} ---- ---- 1. There's no 24/7 free access to raids. You get locked for a week as soon as you down a boss or miniboss. I'd love it if we could just farm raids all week. 2. More 40 mans! Regardless of how difficult the roster boss is, these are special and I love that WildStar has 40 man content... but I want more. | |} ---- Yall need to increase your amount of Dungeons if you are going to have a Daily Dungeon. If Vet Swordmaiden is ever in the queue for a daily, I'm coming down to Carbine to personally whip some arse. | |} ---- You could get a good quick start by restoring gold rewards to guarantee epics(ONLY in dungeons). The GA epics are still better, and gold skullcano takes more work than most GA bosses. The Gold or bust mentality was exclusive to adventures, no-one is insane enough to believe that a pug could get gold in a dungeon | |} ---- .. Oh boy.. what have you done... I know.. you feel and you mean what you have written and thinks its true.. somehow... thanks for your opinion. You might be disappointed in the future... BIG (pretty sure its going to happen) MAYBE! | |} ---- ---- Yes precisely, and without any kind of artificial (and elegant) lockout such guilds will never be accepting new players, even if they enjoy such environments with a strong focus on progression. No lockout means that there's no way to catch up as a new player (in terms of playing skills and progression). That's just segregating the playerbase even more. Given the niche nature of MMOs I don't think it's a good thing, but that's just my opinion. Of course people who plan to kill the final datascape boss as soon as they can will disagree, that's fair game, but segregating too much a playerbase is never a good idea, especially if you're not that MMO with millions of subs. I didn't mean to insult people who call themselves casuals even if they aren't casuals. Casuals rarely post on game forums (that's a nerds thing :p), they log in once or maybe twice a week, don't give a damn about improving their characters and skills, and just want a guild chat to say hello. I know there are many people calling themselves casuals even if they play 20h a week, i've actually seen that many times, I don't know why, maybe because saying you're a MMO player make the vast majority of people look at you with some disdain or disgust. | |} ---- first of all your guild catches you up really easily. Most just barely passed genetic archives recently. There's only two raids. They'll take you into the team and run you trough. With lockouts nobody would even pass Genetic Archives. It takes at least 4 to 6 hours to clear it if you're pro and already have a full guild that knows all of the mechanics and even then mostly noone even has as much play time. Now you're locked out weekly - you can't clear it more often than once a week. By saying casual guild we normally mean "we accept levelers, provide a good environment to learn in and don't force our guild mates to show up for any of our guild events". Everyone has a life, a job, a family. Most people are not so flexible that they could allow themselves to invest hours into an MMO daily. Doesn't mean that they're bad players. | |} ---- Why? If people ran it as much as they do STL, then the average pug time would probably be around 60 minutes. The reason people struggle with VT SSM (myself included) is that they haven't practiced it that much. When this game launched, must of my STL pugs ended in disaster (I still found them fun). Nowadays, most of my STL pugs silver, and rarely do they fail to get bronze. I hope it will get easier to get groups together for SSM in the future. It's not like the fights are hard, it's just that people don't have the practice in on it. | |} ---- ---- It takes 40-50mins to gold ssm. If carbine has any sense they would base the rewards off how long they take on average | |} ----